Survivor Rankdown Reloaded
Um yeah, sign up if you're into it. Sexually. #Mattyboi the Sex Daddy Boy #S to the G #COKEMAN11(me) #max #Br0n0s0meb0dy -role model to your son tho #Me. I Am That Epic, The Elusive Chantenuse... #Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! #DJ Dyna Sexed Up The Mixtape Part 8 #Red October #Rhoda the creepy enjoyer 39 Days, 10 Rankers, 633 Incarnations, 1... SURVIVOR! BRUNO'S NOMS *'Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)' *Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) *Russell Hantz (Samoa) *Rocky Reid (Fiji) *Colton Cumbie (One World) *'Alicia Rosa (One World)' *'Corinne Kaplan (Gabon)' *'Rodney Lavoie (Worlds Apart)' *Will Sims II Play On My Computer (Worlds Apart) *Jeff Varner (Game Changers) *Michael Skupin (Philippines) *Zeke Smith (Millenials vs Gen X) *'Terry Deitz (Panama)' *'Roark Luskin (Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers)' *Vile Gayson (Kaoh Rong) *'Jeff Kent (Philippines)' *'Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands)' *Mookie Lee (Fiji) *'Lisa Welchel (Philippines)' *LJ "Where's the vagina?" McKanas (Cagayan) 633. Russell Hantz (Samoa)- Cut by Matthew I grabbed the obvious first cut because I hate making tough choices. I mean, it's obvious why Russell sucks. He takes up all the fucking screentime in Samoa, he starts out EXTREME IDOL CULTURE which has morphed into that which allows Ben to win HvHvH, and he's gross and little, like a little homunculus. This is also his incarnation in which he neither: a. makes Sandra better by acting as a foil, b. cries like a bitch. Bonus points for fucking Michaela purely to spite Brandon, but that happens later. Gonna save Rodney, cuz c'mon, he's funny! 632. Will Sims II (worlds apart) - cut by dyna there's an argument to make that will sims is slightly decent, towards like, the beginning and end of WA, and I do not think he is the person most to blame for WA being an inexorable hellhole. however, my guy yelled and screamed at a defenseless waif who was just trying to Play The Game for like, a long while, and never once thought it was maybe the wrong thing to do (and also if you go into the season knowing that's gonna happen, like me, you can see flashes of it earlier on). so yeah, lifeless oaf who did One Extremely Shitty Thing and suffered 0 consequences for it. bad saving gabon corinne because of her strategy voice 631. Colton Cumbie (One World)- cut by Rhonda I mean, there's probably a less obvious choice, getting medevaced sucks and you could argue that the season got less entertaining as it went. But at what cost? He was racist, whiny, petty, arrogant, a bully and a hypocrite. He can't stand the survival aspect and can't take it when things don't go his way. I wouldn't say he's a good survivor player either, just a season with bad players. He wouldn't win in the end from the jury and made some dumb moves. Plus, they get make OW entertaining with different editing or committing to the twist (more Kat and Chrisitina would have made me like it). I cringed more than was entertained. I will the Billy Garcia, and save Candice. 630. Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) - Cut by MrE If Russell is the bringer of the Dark Age of Survivor then Phillip is the biggest example of it. The "Big Character" mentality was in full swing here and he is just so self aware in his faux-insanity that it's disgusting. He's just willing to be obnoxious and torture everyone for 39 days with his brand of stupidity. He also made Steve (understandably) calling him crazy into a race thing and would be casually sexist and all that. It's all terrible bullshit and he's a stain on survivor. Saving Andrew Savage. 629. Jeff Varner (Game Changers) - Cut by Reddy This goes without saying because outing someone on national TV is fucking abhorrent and as if that wasn't bad enough Varner himself is gay? So he especially should have known better, and the fact that he tried to capitalize on the infamy is disgusting. Also, this moment was shared to Hell on social media, friends of mine shared and reacted to it, and it was weird yet still upsetting all the same. The outing also appeared on a ton of Trans-centric 2017 lists and if that doesn't illustrate just how bad this is, I don't know what will. Varner's an embarrassment. Saving Lisa Whelchel because she's a modern Kathy VO 628. Rocky Reid (Fiji) - Cut by SG There are various SG anti-faves in this first set of noms, but this one is I think the easiest cut and the worst one. I think everyone already knows, but Rocky was an awful, probably sexist and homophobic bully who made an already dour and depressing pre-merge all that much worse. Him bullying Anthony Robinson constantly for not being a man or some dumb shit until he and Anthony ended up on a tribe of all guys and he got to vote him out is probably the least righteous thing to happen on all Survivor. Luckily, the Four Horseman inexplicably decided to vote him out over Lisi the very next episode and we were spared any more of this. And it all works out in the end anyway because Rocky was actually a repressed homosexual this entire time and Anthony! seems to be have had a much better post-game career. Saving Roark because she's just forgettable rather than outright awful like the rest of these and doesn't deserve to go yet 627. Zeke Smith (Millennials vs. Gen X) - Cut by CK Zeke is a direct product of #BigMoves culture. more info soon saving Terry. respect ur elders update: i'm back to discuss my true Zeke emotions. i feel like Zeke is the type of person who would be awesome to meet and maybe ''awesome to discuss Survivor with. that being said, Zeke is very much a Part of the Problem when it comes to modern Survivor's issues. it was somewhat funny when he showed up to like...roast Hannah in ep 3, but on the whole, I didn't find him very remarkable until the merge in which he elected to ''exclusively ''target my favorites (Michelle, Taylor, Hannah) except for when he rallied the troops (UGH @that metaphor. it popped up like 10 times) and took Chris out. luckily he was #WillWahlOwnt but his biggest offense was basing his jury vote on '''who evolved the game of Survivor more'. Survivor can only evolve so much before it becomes a complex and hard-to-follow strategyfest... sounds like MvGX to me 626. Kyle "Vile" "Sarg" "Jason" Jason (Kaoh Rong) - Cut by Toad Kyle Jason hatred SHOULD be self-explanatory, but somehow he has a pretty decent fanbase by virtue of being a "~complex villain~" or some shit? I won't stand for that. Just because he talked about his daughter being autistic once or twice doesn't excuse him for being "an ugly ass turd" (--Survivor321) for the entire rest of his stay in the game. He was just a giant raging asshole to Alecia as well as basically every other woman in the game and earth angel Joe del Campo, and he didn't even have the decency to have a hilarious downfall like Scot, instead just hanging around and being pointless for 1-2 more episodes then being inconsequentially picked off. And unlike Scot, who just seems like your average harmless dick, I do believe Jason is a legitimately horrible person in real life if his Twitter feed is any indication. In addition, he and Scot are the reason that 1) Aubry lost and 2) Probst feels the need to make all these awful new jury twists, so he can add "actively making the franchise worse" to his greatest hits. The one redeeming quality he has (other than his "ANUS" tattoo, of course) is his presence in Toadvivor: Jamaica, but that's not even canon. And of course, creating Jar Jar Binks can't be forgiven. Saving... Jeff Kent? He sucks but at least he provided one moment of hilarity 625. Michael Skupin (Philippines) - Cut by That Sunny Ok so the guy did a pyramid scheme and is a pedophile so??? why the fuck is he even this high also he was irrelevant this season but was so convinced he won that he spoiled the season and told people he won but then... lmao he was like MOR2? and didnt matter but he cut hit in the head by Abi but that's an Abi moment. 2 bad there weren't bigger fires in philippines :( Saving Alicia because Sunny's a dumb ass. Dyna's Gay-Ass Noms * Joe Dowdle (Tocantins) * Debbie Beebe (Tocantins) * Charlie Herschel (Gabon) * Carolyn Rivera (Worlds Apart) * Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart) * Reed Kelly (SJDS) * John Rocker (SJDS) * Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) * Tony Vlachos (Cagayan) * Brian Heidik (Thailand) * Becky Lee (Cook Islands) * Rob Mariano (Redemption Island) * Laura Morrett (Blood vs. Water) * Spencer Bledsoe (Cambodia) * Erik Reichenbach (Caramoan) * Philip Sheppard (Caramoan) * Tom Buchanan (Africa) * Tom Westman (Palau) * LJ McKanas (Cagayan) * Mookie Lee (Fiji) 624. Boston Rob (Redemple Temple) - by Brühñô never seen ri but ya know Saving tont nachos g.oddess 623. Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- by matty moo Fitting that I cut the first female. I could have taken the easy, boring cut (P***lip) but instead I decided I'd take the less boring cut, although the more boring player, Becky. She got really far and was literally nothing to anyone. I guess. Also, she made her alliance with Yul because they were both Korean, which, um, RACIST. Also, this set of noms has a lot of people who I don't feel too strongly about really, so... I took down the one I felt the least about. I save Mike, cuz he was Shirin's white knight. 622. Phillip Sheppard (Caramoan) - by SG Cutting Phillip because someone has to make the easy cuts or else the real hellbeasts like this will get way too far because everyone assumes someone else will cut them. Anyway, I haven't seen Caramoan, but I have seen RI, and Phillip is probably why I didn't watch Survivor again until BvW. His being so annoying and awful completely turned me off to the show (along with me hating Boston Rob and him cakewalking to the win), and from what I've heard, Phillip was just as bad in his second appearance. I save Debbie I guess because she was UTRfun and the only person here I care about even a little bit 621. Spencer Bledsoe (Cambodia) by Epic Spencer's Cambodia edit honestly annoys me the more I think about it. Like, a showdown of so many people we've been waiting to see back for so long and Spencer hogs a ton of screentime, which is annoying on its own but expected, I guess. But all of this edit is dedicated to this redemption arc of him learning to have emotions? he's like CPPP8 every pre-merge episode and it continues into the post-merge. He' still well-edited the whole time until the finale where it's revealed that ha, Spencer was actually the frigid asshole we all thought he was the whole time! So like...what was the point of the redemption arc? It was honestly one of the kindest edits I've ever seen given to a 0 vote-getter. The flaws in hsi game were literally not brought up until the finale. It annoyed the hell out of me. Also oblgiatory Spencer advances the superfan mindset of evolving the game which is ruining Survivor blah blah blah blah Saving MAMA C MISS CAROLYN, who is a random in this pool of evil. 620. Brian Heidik (Thailand) - by Töd My first two cuts now span the entire continuum of Survivor321's contestant opinions. I don't know if anyone here has actually seen Thailand so I'm cutting Heidik before he can weasel his way to the top 300 or something. Basically, the guy's a legit sociopath - I guess they were looking for a literal used car salesman to cast, but it worked too well and so he just acted unsettling and robotic all season then won. Redditors like to hail Heidik as some sort of strategic genius, which is likely because he was one of the first gamebots EVER if you think about it, but anyone who only wins a jury vote by ONE against Clay Jordan can't possibly be all that. Also iirc he tried to campaign to get Ted out because he didn't want two black people winning in a row, and then there's the fact that he shot a puppy. Just a lovely guy, really. Ozzy did porn star-turned-Survivor contestant better anyway, and Heidik gives Brians all over the world a bad name. Saving Erik because he's a good person who doesn't deserve this 619. Mookie Lee (Fiji) - by CK Like most of the Fiji cast, offered nothing except one facial reaction gif. Homeboy really did think he was slick by trying to idol Cassandra "Mhm" Franklin out of the game...surprise. I don't have much else to say about Mookie! I also am very anti-Fiji so I'm slimming its weight in this rankdown. c ya Saving Laura M. because Ciera voted her out and she deserves some retribution 618. Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- by Survivor321 Out of every contestant on this list, Charlie probably rubbed me the wrong way the most out of them. His grating, whiny voice and annoying mannerisms certainly didn't endear him to me, but what made me despise him was probably his obsessive devotion to Marcus. Ally bromances are nothing groundbreaking on Survivor and I certainly appreciate them when the chemistry is edited well and it genuinely exists, but I didn't sense it between those two. Lacking Randy's blunt, old man wit also didn't help his case and I often felt that out of the Onions, he had the least prominence. He saves Reed. 617. Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- cut by the red dude Uninspiring and kind of boring, the worst member of the Jalapao 4. Saving Morgan bc tits. 616. LJ McKanas (Cagayan) -cut by Rhonda Hoping I can just edit this, since we aren't going in any order. I figured why not go ahead and eliminate LJ since he's been on two lists so far. Yeah, he made that horrible tweet and I hope it prevents him from being on Survivor again. Other than that, he was okay in Cagayan, with a couple of confessionals I remember and having an important storyrole with Tony and Trish. But not a major character, and certainly not as iconic as others in that season. So we aren't losing out with him going. I guess I'll save Tom Westman. Unless he did some terrible thing that means he should go, feel like he's a good enough winner and nice enough guy not to be this low. Toad's Heterosexual-Ass Noms *Tom Buchanan (Africa) *'John Raymond (Thailand)' *Rob Mariano (All-Stars) *Yul Kwon (Cook Islands) *'Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)' *Corinne Kaplan (Gabon) *'Marcus Lehman (Gabon)' *Ben Browning (Samoa) *Russell Hantz (HvV) *Jane Bright (Nicaragua) *'Natalie Tenerelli (RI)' *David Murphy (RI) *'Coach Wade (South Pacific)' *Alicia Rosa (One World) *Corinne Kaplan (Caramoan) *'Josh Canfield (SJDS)' *'John Rocker (SJDS)' *'Tasha Fox (Cambodia)' *Zeke Smith (Game Changers) *'Ryan Ulrich (HvHvH)' 615. David Murphy (RI) - Cut by SG This is kind of the continuation of my personal vendetta with RI and how after having it as my first season I gave up on Survivor for a while, but David was definitely one of the worst offenders. He was insufferable and incredibly annoying every single time he appeared onscreen and unfortunately stayed over Sarita, one of the only decent people from RI (voting off Russell for no reason other than not wanting him to be on TV anymore <3). That meant he survived until jury and gave the first "I'm not talking to the finalists, I'm talking to the jury" speech where he condescended to a bunch of people who were all going to vote for Rob anyway to not be bitter and give it to who played the best game and all that. If we can thank Kyle Jason and Scot for one thing, I guess it's that the David Murphy-style speech is dead. Saving... I guess Tasha? I didn't loathe her in Cambodia and towards the beginning of the season she was actually kind of easy to root for. S/o to Toad for having noms good enough where I don't want to save anyone I guess 614. Zeke Smith (Game Changers) - Cut by CK Pt. II of why I'm not a Zeke fan: Game Changers. It should be noted that he handled the Varner situation super well while on the show and that situation has no bearing on this ranking. Zeke's spot on Game Changers was really unwarranted. Zeke claims he was asked to do the show within minutes of being voted out of MvGX, which is something I completely believe re: Michaela, but with Zeke, who did nothing to warrant being remotely considered a strategic player besides make 1000 military references with regards to his post-merge game...I just don't see it. We know David was asked too and declined, so in all honesty, I'm incredibly hesitant to believe that Zeke was really production's go-to for the big Game Changing season. Zeke wasn't horrific, in fact he was pretty lowkey, on Game Changers, until around the time he rose to prominence by pushing to vote out Sandra. Big bad. Horrific move for viewers. He kept making bad moves later down the line, except they became bad moves for Zeke himself: he seemed to want to just vote people out for the sake of shock value. Truly a game changer; king of strategic prowess. He got his comeuppance in the game later, though, when his real life friend Andrea verbally castrated him with the iconic phrase "terrible move, you suck at this game, I hope I see you never," but unfortunately, that was about it when it came to appreciating his downfall. Zeke was such a boring gamebot that I couldn't really appreciate his downfall at all. it was bad Saving Ryan. sorry 613. Alicia Rosa (One World)- cut by Matthew Well, I suppose it's up to me to cut the awful females of the Survivor world as the sole misogynist in the house. Alicia is fucking awful. She's a racist bully and stuff. She's crass, and not in a good way. She ruined the -amazing- Survivor power couple we'd all been waiting for (Darolina Tom Buchanan (Africa) * Alicia Calaway (All-Stars) * Brandon Hantz (Caramoan) * James Clement (Heroes vs. Villains) * Brenda Lowe (Caramoan) * Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala) * Kelley Wentworth (Cambodia) * Anna Khait (Kaoh Rong) * Colton Cumbie (Blood vs. Water) * Reed Kelly (San Juan Del Sur) * Jim Rice (South Pacific) * Brandon Quinton (Africa) * John Cochran (Caramoan) * Shirin Oskooi (Cambodia) * Kelley Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) * Rita Verreos (Fiji) * Hope Driskill (Caramoan) * Jessica Deben (Fiji) * Briana Varela (Guatemala) 606. Tom Buchanan (Africa) - cut by SG Tom is a creepy, passive-aggressive, sexist, possibly racist, sour old man, and the worst part of that is that he's edited as some quirky, fun fan fave when the only actually funny moment he had all season was being happy to eat Ethan Zohn's ham. Besides that, Tom was a drag on the season and ranged from dull to outright abhorrent, and the whole time enabled Lex's douchiness by acting as his right-hand man. I haven't seen AS but supposedly he was at least given an edit there that showcased how unpleasant and unlikable he actually is, so I'd say this is the worse incarnation of him. I'm so glad Kim Johnson pulled immunity out of nowhere and Tom never made the F3. Saving Kelley Wentworth in Cambodia because I don't care that much about her anymore but she's still the best out of these. 605. Colton Cumbie (Blood vs. Water) - cut by Bruno Mars - Finesse Cardi B Video Whiny bitch who quit when he realized the BvW cast wasn't a bunch of poussays like the OW cast was and wouldn't enable his evil doings and things didn't go his way. Thanks for Calebangel <3, I guess. Saving Anna Khait because I wasn't vaccinated (and boobes) 604. Brandon Hantz (Caramoan) - cut by Toad I'm IRATE right now because not only did I type up a manifesto about BvW Colton that got edit conflicted by Bruno, but also there was absolutely no reason Cambodia Kelley or Anna Khait should've been saved. So this'll be a short one. Brandon Hantz is a deeply troubled human being who shouldn't have been cast on the show in the first place, let alone two separate times. They knew exactly what they were getting into when they brought him back, and I actually feel really bad for the guy, because (like Shamar) his mental instability was exploited for Drama!. But still, that whole episode was just uncomfortable and a big reason Caramoan is as abysmal as it is. I guess props for not allowing a gentleman to suck his penis, though, and he did give us a good quote in "I AM THE ARTHUR OF MY FATE" but w/e Saving Cambodia Shirin 603. Reed Kelly (San Juan Del Sure) - cut by princess di(na) yeah he did a split once, but what fuckin' pompous douchebag vibes he just radiated otherwise. he was such a nonfactor until like, his last, 3 episodes or something? i actually like INV dudes most of the time so his breakout soured me greatly, as I remember from watching SJDS, and then I feel like he tried to do something disruptive and just got natalieownt (this may be revisionist history but it probably works out about right). and then he did The Jury Speech which he milked up way too much and now doesn't every season have some kinda hotshot who's gonna act all holier-than-thou and do a speech like this. well I blame it on Reed. other pet reedves: *looks better with a beard but decided to go clean-shaven post elimination *was in a relationship with a hem-hawing human foot and somehow came out like the bigger asshole *makes theatre kids look bad *probably makes Gays look bad? citation needed saving HvV james because this shit is bananas b a n a n a s 602. Brandon Quinton (Africa) - cut by salty CK currently salty because of a thicc edit conflict and dyna cutting my original save...reed isn't worth an idol and i was able to get my writeup back tho so no hard feelings/loveless Brandon Quinton is why we can't have nice things. Arguably among the most influential Survivors in history, Brandon did a big bad by voting out Kelly Goldsmith and saving Lex, which began a horrific chain reaction that eventually allowed Redemption Island to take shape, bringing Phillip Sheppard into the universe, which goes hand in hand with creating the beast known as Caramoan, and possibly kickstarting a returnee craze. If Kelly really did flip on the Borans and enable the breathtaking Samburu 4 to take control of the game, Africa becomes a stunning season with a wildly fun endgame, and Kelly G. executes the original Chaos Kass flip a full 13 years before Kassandra McQuillen even thinks of voting out Sarah Lacina. We didn't get that though Saving Briana Varela. support talent 601. John Cochran (Camaroan) - Cut By Queen Rhonda This was tough, there were a few I wanted to eliminate but had tough reasoning. I don't think Cochran is worth all the hate he gets and he seems like a nice person in real life...but he is annoying on this season. He's cocky, talks down to others, and acts like a mastermind, but he's a mastermind that is literally always right in the narrative. I don't even feel like the strategic plays in this season were that great like...everyone just kind of agreed to vote that way and I didn't feel like he was the genius making it happen. When he's not talking others down, he's talking himself down. I can appreciate deprecating humor and it feels like it's coming from a real place, but it just got old...especially because the narrative was still treating him as the best. It didn't seem like a challenge at all for him with the competition he had. But really the main reason for this is because Cochran seemed to increase the trend of the annoying super fan mastermind that we keep seeing in seasons. He's also certainly credited with helping the #BigMovesEra. And Jeff's ERECTION for Cochran is annoying, so annoying. It's worse than Jeff's love of big, challenge beast guys. Jeff just seems amazed he won...like the point of Survivor is that anyone can win. The guy you allegedly cast as a first out won the first season. A mom who couldn't win any challenges almost had a perfect win! The coach potato invented one of the best strategies of Survivor. Survivor is about surprises and unlikely people failing or winning. It's where everyone is suppose to be equal. The nerd being successful and 'cool' is not a novel story, even back then. It's not subversive, and certainly not in Survivor where we have awkward, self deprecating, nerdy guy super fan being a 'surprise' strategy beast. But it is to Probst, who will just look for an excuse to bring him up in conversation, or in a season by having him deliver a twist on a boat. You can attribute that all to this season and this character. I guess I save Wentworth. 600. Jim Rice (South Pacific) -- Cut by MrE Jim is just another addition to the horrible class of "Students of the Game" that plagued Survivor for the better part of a decade and that's his entire legacy. He was a condescending douchebag who would drone on about strategy and how much smarter he was than everyone else. Including his GENIUS plan to weaken Ozzy by eliminating some rando that Ozzy obviously didn't care that much about. Thankfully he and the other Savaii's bullied Cochran or something and he flipped and Jim had a swift and uneventful death at the merge. I save Rita for no reason. 599. Hope Driskill (Caramoan) cut by Reddy No airtime or personality, plus she got to cuddle with Eddie Fox and she's not me bye. Saving Morgan McDevitt 598. Alicia Calaway (All Stars) cut by Survivor321 I honestly don't remember very much of Alicia on this season, but I recall her being as grating and demeaning as she was on Australia. Her aggression and unpleasant personality also rubbed me the wrong way, so she isn't going any higher on this list. I'll save Brenda Lowe from Nicaragua. MrE's Nominees 1. Diane Ogden (Africa) 2. Paschal English (Marquesas) 3. Ted Rogers Jr (Thailand) 4. Roger Sexton (Amazon) 5. Tom Buchanan (All-Stars) 6. Rafe Judkins (Guatemala) 7. Alex Angarita (Fiji) 8. Shambo Waters (Samoa) 9. Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island) 10. Matt Elrod (Redemption Island) 11. Russell Hantz (Redemption Island) 12. Jeff Kent (Philippines) 13. Matt Bischoff (Caramoan) 14. Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs Water) 15. Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur) 16. Ben Dreibergen (Heroes Healers Hustlers) 17. Sunday Burquest (Millenials vs Gen X) 18. Chris Hammons (Millennials vs Gen X) 19. Rob Mariano (All-Stars) 20. Jessica deBen (Fiji) 597. Josh Canfield (SJDS) - cut by toad in the hole I guess Josh never really did anything actively offensive, and he sure seems like a more pleasant person in real life than Reed, but god, did he make the pre-merge of SJDS a chore to get through. Josh was an incredibly boring, milquetoast Superfan! gamebot who got CP5s like every episode despite doing nothing, and for some reason got to narrate almost every single pre-swap Coyopa scene. He had the personality of a piece of moist cardboard, and yet we were treated to tons of confessionals from him every single episode (not a single one of which I can actually remember). I also remember him voting for Baylor in the premiere, which is basically sacrilegious. The best part about Josh is obviously the great 1-2 punch edgic freakout at the merge, where hordes of people were convinced he'd win for some reason, then he got booted and they flipped shit, and then Jeremy got booted and MORE people flipped shit <3 But that's not actually a Josh moment in and of itself. While SJDS is an amazing season overall, the Coyopa-centered pre-merge eps were a drag and I blame Josh for that. Also he looks like a foot. Saving Vedus because I actually liked him for some reason 596. Tom Buchanan (All-Stars)- cut by Matthew Yeah, was kinda upset that Tom from Africa got cut before his ASS incarnation, because while he did have SOME fun moments in Africa, he had absolutely none in All-Stars. All he did was talk mad shit about Sue (whose side we all obviously have to take) and enable Romber until he royally fucked up and got himself ousted at Final 5 entirely out of his own idiocy. He was only brought back because production felt bad about screwing up the Africa final four challenge anyway. Lil bitch. Bucky Bo shoulda been on the show instead. I'm gonna go ahead and save Ben, cuz even though he's a shit winner I think he's a pretty good character. 595. Russell Hantz (Redemption Island) - cut by SG There are some good options for cuts here, but I think ultimately I'll just continue my anti-RI crusade. Russell was another reason why Survivor was kind of destroyed for me for a while after having RI as my first season; the supposed point of the season was to have him face off against Boston Rob and for the season to be a battle between Survivor's two "greatest" players (according to Probst, anyway). This, of course, fell flat on its face when Russell was voted off third and didn't even survive 1 duel in the mechanism designed to let him go further. And the worst part for me was that at the time I didn't even know who Russell was. I feel like most Survivor seasons with returning players let new viewers enjoy the season without having to know each player's background and all that, but without knowing about Rob and Russell, there was nothing to look forward to or enjoy about RI. Not that I would've enjoyed it anyway since Rob and Russell are both awful, but now looking back it's just ridiculous how much this season gave Russell and hyped him up at the expense of everyone else when he ultimately barely had any impact. I'm so glad Zapatera decided to screw themselves just for the purpose of not having Russell appear on TV anymore. Saving Sunday because she's the most okay out of all of these 594. Paschal English (Marqueas)- cut by EpicProbst Evil!!!!!!!! Marquesas is oen of my favorite season and I love literally everyone who makes the merge except for this gremlin. He thinks he's way smarter than he is, his relationship with Neleh was NOT cute it was cweepy(--Christy Smith-- That Epic) and he was also a flaming racist who outright stated that "people like Sean and V don't deserve the million", which vomit. Thank god he got purple rocked out and then like collapsed at ponderosa so he couldn't come to the f3 TC, karma's a bitch you skeleton Saving Shambo because I don't understand how anyone can hate her 593. Alex Angarita (Fiji)- cut by Inês Brunosil This lil shit was a fucking douchebag. #Cassandrownt Saving Rafe because he shares a b-day with me (I have never seen Guatemala lul). c: 592. Diane Ogden (Africa) - cut by COKEMAN11 so she kind of was funny at first when she decided to lead the Borans in the Right Direction, but the big reveal came when she was exposed as a bad person and racist who Clarence eviscerated after cherrygate. been a couple of years since I saw her singular episode of Survivor so bye I guess saving Matt Elrod because he contemplated an attempt vote out Rob and make the game interesting one time briefly 591. Jeff Kent (Philippines) - cut by dyna it's 600 grand by the time OBAMA takes it! and other such moments, which I have experienced as a person who has definitely watched philippines. jeff kent was a good baseball player and a significantly huge dick, and that applied to survivor in...some way, presumably note: though this cut was generated through consensus, it was also my original cut that I was gonna make. so suck on that fellas saving ted rogers junior because i forgot he's the 150 to 200 percent satisfied guy. heh. that alwys makes me laugh Master List- For Reference Richard Hatch (Borneo) Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo) Rudy Boesch (Borneo) Sue Hawk (Borneo) Sean Kenniff (Borneo) Colleen Haskell (Borneo) Gervase Peterson (Borneo) Jenna Lewis (Borneo) Greg Buis (Borneo) Gretchen Cordy (Borneo) Joel Klug (Borneo) Dirk Been (Borneo) Ramona Gray (Borneo) Stacey Stillman (Borneo) BB Andersen (Borneo) Sonja Christopher (Borneo) Tina Wesson (Australia) Colby Donaldson (Australia) Keith Famie (Australia) Elisabeth Filarski (Australia) Rodger Bingham (Australia) Amber Brkich (Australia) Nick Brown (Australia) Jerri Manthey (Australia) Alicia Calaway (Australia) Jeff Varner (Australia) Mike Skupin (Australia) Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia) Mitchell Olson (Australia) Maralyn Hershey (Australia) Kel Gleason (Australia) Debb Eaton (Australia) Ethan Zohn (Africa) Kim Johnson (Africa) Lex van den Berghe (Africa) Teresa Cooper (Africa) Kim Powers (Africa) Frank Garrison (Africa) Kelly Goldsmith (Africa) Clarence Black (Africa) Lindsey Richter (Africa) Silas Gaither (Africa) Linda Spencer (Africa) Carl Bilancione (Africa) Jessie Camacho (Africa) Vecepia Towery (Marquesas) Neleh Dennis (Marquesas) Kathy Vavrick-O’Brien (Marquesas) Sean Rector (Marquesas) Robert DeCanio (Marquesas) Tammy Leitner (Marquesas) Zoe Zanidakis (Marquesas) John Carroll (Marquesas) Rob Mariano (Marquesas) Gina Crews (Marquesas) Gabriel Cade (Marquesas) Sarah Jones (Marquesas) Hunter Ellis (Marquesas) Patricia Jackson (Marquesas) Peter Harkey (Marquesas) Clay Jordan (Thailand) Jan Gentry (Thailand) Helen Glover (Thailand) Ted Rogers Jr. (Thailand) Jake Billingsley (Thailand) Penny Ramsey (Thailand) Ken Stafford (Thailand) Erin Collins (Thailand) Shii Ann Huang (Thailand) Robb Zbacnik (Thailand) Stephanie Dill (Thailand) Ghandia Johnson (Thailand) Jed Hildebrand (Thailand) Tanya Vance (Thailand) John Raymond (Thailand) Jenna Morasca (Amazon) Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon) Rob Cesternino (Amazon) Butch Lockley (Amazon) Heidi Strobel (Amazon) Christy Smith (Amazon) Alex Bell (Amazon) Deena Bennett (Amazon) Dave Johnson (Amazon) Roger Sexton (Amazon) Shawna Mitchell (Amazon) Jeanne Hebert (Amazon) JoAnna Ward (Amazon) Daniel Lue (Amazon) Janet Koth (Amazon) Ryan Aiken (Amazon) Sandra Diaz-Twine (Pearl Islands) Lillian Morris (Pearl Islands) Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands) Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands) Burton Roberts (Pearl Islands) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands) Tijuana Bradley (Pearl Islands) Rupert Boneham (Pearl Islands) Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands) Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands) Osten Taylor (Pearl Islands) Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands) Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands) Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands) Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands) Nicole Delma (Pearl Islands) Amber Brkich (All-Stars) Rob Mariano (All-Stars) Jenna Lewis (All-Stars) Rupert Boneham (All-Stars) Shii-Ann Huang (All-Stars) Kathy Vavrick-O’Brien (All-Stars) Lex van den Berghe (All-Stars) Jerri Manthey (All-Stars) Ethan Zohn (All-Stars) Colby Donaldson (All-Stars) Richard Hatch (All-Stars) Sue Hawk (All-Stars) Rob Cesternino (All-Stars) Jenna Morasca (All-Stars) Rudy Boesch (All-Stars) Tina Wesson (All-Stars) Chris Daugherty (Vanuatu) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu) Scout Cloud Lee (Vanuatu) Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu) Julie Berry (Vanuatu) Ami Cusack (Vanuatu) Leann Slaby (Vanuatu) Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu) Lea Masters (Vanuatu) Rory Freeman (Vanuatu) John Kenney (Vanuatu) Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu) Bubba Sampson (Vanuatu) Brady Finta (Vanuatu) Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu) John Palyok (Vanuatu) Dolly Neely (Vanuatu) Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu) Tom Westman (Palau) Katie Gallagher (Palau) Ian Rosenberger (Palau) Jenn Lyon (Palau) Caryn Groedel (Palau) Gregg Carey (Palau) Stephenie LaGrossa (Palau) Janu Tornell (Palau) Coby Archa (Palau) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau) Ibrehem Rahman (Palau) James Miller (Palau) Angie Jakusz (Palau) Willard Smith (Palau) Kim Mullen (Palau) Jeff Wilson (Palau) Ashlee Ashby (Palau) Jolanda Jones (Palau) Wanda Shirk (Palau) Jonathan Libby (Palau) Danni Boatwright (Guatemala) Stephenie LaGrossa (Guatemala) Rafe Judkins (Guatemala) Lydia Morales (Guatemala) Cindy Hall (Guatemala) Judd Sergeant (Guatemala) Gary Hogeboom (Guatemala) Jamie Newton (Guatemala) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Guatemala) Brandon Bellinger (Guatemala) Amy O’Hara (Guatemala) Brian Corridan (Guatemala) Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala) Blake Towsley (Guatemala) Brooke Struck (Guatemala) Brianna Varela (Guatemala) Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala) Jim Lynch (Guatemala) Aras Baskauskas (Panama) Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama) Terry Deitz (Panama) Cirie Fields (Panama) Shane Powers (Panama) Courtney Marit (Panama) Bruce Kanegai (Panama) Sally Schumann (Panama) Austin Carty (Panama) Nick Stanbury (Panama) Dan Barry (Panama) Bobby Mason (Panama) Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama) Misty Giles (Panama) Melinda Hyder (Panama) Tina Scheer (Panama) Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands) Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands) Adam Gentry (Cook Islands) Parvati Shallow (Cook Islands) Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands) Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands) Nate Gonzalez (Cook Islands) Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands) Rebecca Borman (Cook Islands) Brad Virata (Cook Islands) Flicka Smith (Cook Islands) Cristina Coria (Cook Islands) Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands) Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands) JP Calderon (Cook Islands) Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands) Billy Garcia (Cook Islands) Sekou Bunch (Cook Islands) Earl Cole (Fiji) Cassandra Franklin (Fiji) Dreamz Herd (Fiji) Yau-Man Chan (Fiji) Boo Bernis (Fiji) Stacy Kimball (Fiji) Edgardo Rivera (Fiji) Michelle Yi (Fiji) Lisi Linares (Fiji) Anthony! Robinson (Fiji) Rita Verreos (Fiji) Liliana Gomez (Fiji) Gary Stritesky (Fiji) Sylvia Kwan (Fiji) Erica Durousseau (Fiji) Jessica deBen (Fiji) Todd Herzog (China) Courtney Yates (China) Amanda Kimmel (China) Denise Martin (China) Peih-Gee Law (China) Erik Huffman (China) James Clement (China) Frosti Zernow (China) Jean-Robert Bellande (China) Jaime Dugan (China) Sherea Lloyd (China) Aaron Reisberger (China) Dave Cruser (China) Leslie Nease (China) Ashley Massaro (China) Chicken Morris (China) Parvati Shallow (Micronesia) Amanda Kimmel (Micronesia) Cirie Fields (Micronesia) Natalie Bolton (Micronesia) Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia) Alexis Jones (Micronesia) James Clement (Micronesia) Jason Siska (Micronesia) Ozzy Lusth (Micronesia) Eliza Orlins (Micronesia) Ami Cusack (Micronesia) Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia) Kathy Sleckman (Micronesia) Chet Welch (Micronesia) Jonathan Penner (Micronesia) Joel Anderson (Micronesia) Mikey Bortone (Micronesia) Yau-Man Chan (Micronesia) Mary Sartain (Micronesia) Jon Dalton (Micronesia) Bob Crowley (Gabon) Susie Smith (Gabon) Sugar Kiper (Gabon) Matty Whitmore (Gabon) Ken Hoang (Gabon) Crystal Cox (Gabon) Randy Bailey (Gabon) Marcus Lehman (Gabon) Dan Kay (Gabon) Ace Gordon (Gabon) Kelly Czarnecki (Gabon) GC Brown (Gabon) Jacquie Berg (Gabon) Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon) Gillian Larson (Gabon) Michelle Chase (Gabon) JT Thomas (Tocantins) Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins) Erinn Lobdell (Tocantins) Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins) Coach Wade (Tocantins) Debbie Beebe (Tocantins) Sierra Reed (Tocantins) Tyson Apostol (Tocantins) Brendan Synnott (Tocantins) Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins) Spencer Duhm (Tocantins) Sandy Burgin (Tocantins) Jerry Sims (Tocantins) Candace Smith (Tocantins) Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins) Natalie White (Samoa) Mick Trimming (Samoa) Brett Clouser (Samoa) Jaison Robinson (Samoa) Shambo Waters (Samoa) Monica Padilla (Samoa) Dave Ball (Samoa) John Fincher (Samoa) Laura Morett (Samoa) Kelly Sharbaugh (Samoa) Erik Cardona (Samoa) Liz Kim (Samoa) Russell Swan (Samoa) Ashley Trainer (Samoa) Yasmin Giles (Samoa) Betsy Bolan (Samoa) Mike Borassi (Samoa) Marisa Calihan (Samoa) Sandra Diaz-Twine (HvV) Parvati Shallow (HvV) Jerri Manthey (HvV) Colby Donaldson (HvV) Rupert Boneham (HvV) Danielle DiLorenzo (HvV) Candice Woodcock (HvV) Amanda Kimmel (HvV) JT Thomas (HvV) Courtney Yates (HvV) Coach Wade (HvV) Rob Mariano (HvV) James Clement (HvV) Tyson Apostol (HvV) Tom Westman (HvV) Cirie Fields (HvV) Randy Bailey (HvV) Stephenie LaGrossa (HvV) Sugar Kiper (HvV) Fabio Birza (Nicaragua) Chase Rice (Nicaragua) Sash Lenahan (Nicaragua) Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua) Dan Lembo (Nicaragua) Benry Henry (Nicaragua) Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua) NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua) Brenda Lowe (Nicaragua) Marty Piombo (Nicaragua) Alina Wilson (Nicaragua) Jill Behm (Nicaragua) Yve Rojas (Nicaragua) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua) Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua) Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua) Shannon Elkins (Nicaragua) Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff (Nicaragua) Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island) Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island) Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island) Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island) Matt Elrod (Redemption Island) Grant Mattos (Redemption Island) Ralph Kiser (Redemption Island) Steve Wright (Redemption Island) Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island) Sarita White (Redemption Island) Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island) Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island) Kristina Kell (Redemption Island) Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island) Sophie Clarke (South Pacific) Coach Wade (South Pacific) Albert Destrade (South Pacific) Rick Nelson (South Pacific) Brandon Hantz (South Pacific) Edna Ma (South Pacific) John Cochran (South Pacific) Whitney Duncan (South Pacific) Dawn Meehan (South Pacific) Keith Tollefson (South Pacific) Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific) Mikayla Wingle (South Pacific) Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific) Stacey Powell (South Pacific) Papa Bear Caruso (South Pacific) Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific) Kim Spradlin (One World) Sabrina Thompson (One World) Chelsea Meissner (One World) Christina Cha (One World) Tarzan Smith (One World) Kat Edorsson (One World) Troyzan Robertson (One World) Leif Manson (One World) Jonas Otsuji (One World) Jay Byars (One World) Michael Jefferson (One World) Monica Culpepper (One World) Bill Posley (One World) Matt Quinlan (One World) Nina Acosta (One World) Kourtney Moon (One World) Denise Stapley (Philippines) Lisa Whelchel (Philippines) Malcolm Freberg (Philippines) Abi-Maria Gomes (Philippines) Carter Williams (Philippines) Jonathan Penner (Philippines) Pete Yurkowski (Philippines) Artis Silvester (Philippines) Jeff Kent (Philippines) RC Saint-Amour (Philippines) Katie Hanson (Philippines) Sarah Dawson (Philippines) Dana Lambert (Philippines) Russell Swan (Philippines) Angie Layton (Philippines) Roxy Morris (Philippines) Zane Knight (Philippines) Dawn Meehan (Caramoan) Sherri Biethman (Caramoan) Eddie Fox (Caramoan) Erik Reichenbach (Caramoan) Brenda Lowe (Caramoan) Andrea Boehlke (Caramoan) Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan) Malcolm Freberg (Caramoan) Michael Snow (Caramoan) Julia Landauer (Caramoan) Matt Bischoff (Caramoan) Laura Alexander (Caramoan) Shamar Thomas (Caramoan) Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan) Francesca Hogi (Caramoan) Tyson Apostol (Blood vs. Water) Monica Culpepper (Blood vs. Water) Gervase Peterson (Blood vs. Water) Tina Wesson (Blood vs. Water) Ciera Eastin (Blood vs. Water) Laura Morett (Blood vs. Water) Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water) Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water) Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water) Aras Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water) Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water) John Cody (Blood vs. Water) Kat Edorsson (Blood vs. Water) Brad Culpepper (Blood vs. Water) Candice Cody (Blood vs. Water) Marissa Peterson (Blood vs. Water) Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water) Rupert Boneham (Blood vs. Water) Tony Vlachos (Cagayan) Woo Hwang (Cagayan) Kass McQuillen (Cagayan) Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan) Trish Hegarty (Cagayan) Tasha Fox (Cagayan) Jefra Bland (Cagayan) Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan) Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) Sarah Lacina (Cagayan) Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan) Lindsey Ogle (Cagayan) Cliff Robinson (Cagayan) J’Tia Taylor (Cagayan) Brice Johnston (Cagayan) Garrett Adelstein (Cagayan) David Samson (Cagayan) Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur) Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur) Missy Payne (San Juan Del Sur) Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur) Baylor Wilson (San Juan Del Sur) Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur) Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur) Wes Nale (San Juan Del Sur) Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur) Julie McGee (San Juan Del Sur) Dale Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) Kelley Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur) John Rocker (San Juan Del Sur) Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur) Nadiya Anderson (San Juan Del Sur) Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart) Carolyn Rivera (Worlds Apart) Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart) Sierra Dawn Thomas (Worlds Apart) Dan Foley (Worlds Apart) Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart) Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart) Jenn Brown (Worlds Apart) Joe Anglim (Worlds Apart) Hali Ford (Worlds Apart) Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart) Joaquin Souberbielle (Worlds Apart) Max Dawson (Worlds Apart) Lindsey Cascaddan (Worlds Apart) Nina Poersch (Worlds Apart) Vince Sly (Worlds Apart) So Kim (Worlds Apart) Jeremy Collins (Cambodia) Tasha Fox (Cambodia) Kelley Wentworth (Cambodia) Keith Nale (Cambodia) Kimmi Kappenberg (Cambodia) Abi-Maria Gomes (Cambodia) Joe Anglim (Cambodia) Stephen Fishbach (Cambodia) Ciera Eastin (Cambodia) Andrew Savage (Cambodia) Kass McQuillen (Cambodia) Woo Hwang (Cambodia) Terry Deitz (Cambodia) Monica Padilla (Cambodia) Jeff Varner (Cambodia) Peih-Gee Law (Cambodia) Shirin Oskooi (Cambodia) Vytas Baskauskas (Cambodia) Michele Fitzgerald (Kaoh Rong) Aubry Bracco (Kaoh Rong) Tai Trang (Kaoh Rong) Cydney Gillon (Kaoh Rong) Joe Del Campo (Kaoh Rong) Julia Sokolowski (Kaoh Rong) Scot Pollard (Kaoh Rong) Debbie Wanner (Kaoh Rong) Nick Maiorano (Kaoh Rong) Neal Gottlieb (Kaoh Rong) Peter Baggenstos (Kaoh Rong) Anna Khait (Kaoh Rong) Alecia Holden (Kaoh Rong) Caleb Reynolds (Kaoh Rong) Liz Markham (Kaoh Rong) Jenny Lanzetti (Kaoh Rong) Darnell Hamilton (Kaoh Rong) Adam Klein (MvGX) Hannah Shapiro (MvGX) Ken McNickle (MvGX) David Wright (MvGX) Bret LaBelle (MvGX) Jay Starrett (MvGX) Sunday Burquest (MvGX) Will Wahl (MvGX) Jessica Lewis (MvGX) Chris Hammons (MvGX) Taylor Stocker (MvGX) Michelle Schubert (MvGX) Michaela Bradshaw (MvGX) Figgy Figueroa (MvGX) CeCe Taylor (MvGX) Lucy Huang (MvGX) Paul Wachter (MvGX) Mari Takahashi (MvGX) Rachel Ako (MvGX) Sarah Lacina (Game Changers) Brad Culpepper (Game Changers) Troyzan Robertson (Game Changers) Tai Trang (Game Changers) Aubry Bracco (Game Changers) Cirie Fields (Game Changers) Michaela Bradshaw (Game Changers) Andrea Boehlke (Game Changers) Sierra Dawn Thomas (Game Changers) Debbie Wanner (Game Changers) Ozzy Lusth (Game Changers) Hali Ford (Game Changers) Sandra Diaz-Twine (Game Changers) JT Thomas (Game Changers) Malcolm Freberg (Game Changers) Caleb Reynolds (Game Changers) Tony Vlachos (Game Changers) Ciera Eastin (Game Changers) Ben Driebergen (HvHvH) Chrissy Hofbeck (HvHvH) Ryan Ulrich (HvHvH) Devon Pinto (HvHvH) Mike Zahalsky (HvHvH) Ashley Nolan (HvHvH) Lauren Rimmer (HvHvH) Joe Mena (HvHvH) JP Hilsabeck (HvHvH) Cole Medders (HvHvH) Desi Williams (HvHvH) Jessica Johnston (HvHvH) Ali Elliott (HvHvH) Roark Luskin (HvHvH) Alan Ball (HvHvH) Patrick Bolton (HvHvH) Simone Nguyen (HvHvH) Katrina Radke (HvHvH)